


Hellsing fanart

by jasimine1



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasimine1/pseuds/jasimine1





	Hellsing fanart

Alucard and Walter, I loved them together in the manga. I used ink a little sharper and somewhere out for Walters string because I accidentally colored them in at a few spots. 


End file.
